Coy Meets Dazed
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: "The thing grasped its claws around my ankles and dragged me away. I screamed loudly and gripped my flashlight. No one would be able to hear me deep inside this cavern. I was all alone. I was dead meat to whatever had me now."


**Author's Note: Hello Total Drama people! I'm new to this part of Fanfiction. I've only made stories for Codename: Kids Next Door. I recently just watched all four of the seasons of Total Drama and decided to make a one-shot. It takes place during the fifth season (which does not exist as of yet) and I have an OC. This is mainly focusing on her specifically with one of the older contestants. I hope you like it! Please, I would love some feedback. If there is anything you'd like to tell me that you didn't like about this one-shot let me know! I think it might help me in the future and guide me in the direction I need to go in. **

**I appreciate you reading this! **

**Also, there is a boy named Louis in this. His name is pronounced like Louie not Lewis :)**

* * *

I walked into the cave. I had my flashlight on but the light was so dull. I could barely see a thing in the darkness. I was frightened. This was the finale. I was suppose to be locating the hidden markers around the rainforest. Chris had given us a map to help us find them, but I've only been able to find two out of the four we're suppose to get.

The light from my flashlight shone down on the map. I had the red markers tucked away safely in my pants' pocket.

As I looked down at the map, trying to figure out where to go next, I felt something wisp by me.

I froze.

My body shook as I gradually made my way deeper into the cave. I needed to find my last two markers or I wouldn't win the one million dollar prize. I've come so far in this competition and I'm not going to give up just yet! Not after all I've been through. I've worked my butt off to get where I am now and I'm not going to let the weird things in the shadows put an end to my hard work.

I continued to walk, glancing around for any signs of the red markers.

Suddenly, the light from my flashlight flickered.

I banged it on the palm of my hand but it just flickered again then burned out.

My eyes widened and I bit my lip.

I walked around in the pitch black, banging on my flashlight, clicking it on and off, trying to make it turn back on. As I walked more into the horrid cave, I tripped on a rock or something. I fell with a thud and I groaned in pain. I pushed myself up and sat on my bottom. I felt around for my flashlight and map. Once I found them, I stuffed the map in my pocket. There was no need for me to be holding it if I couldn't see a darn thing on it.

My flashlight still wasn't working and I was getting even more scared by the second.

I felt like I was being watched.

My heart was pumping fast and I tried to adjust me eyes enough to at least see a tiny bit of what was near.

Something rank stepped up beside me as I sat on the hard, rocky floor of the cave.

The thing grasped its claws around my ankles and dragged me away. I screamed loudly and gripped my flashlight. No one would be able to hear me deep inside this cavern. I was all alone. I was dead meat to whatever had me now.

My lungs filled up and I screamed the whole entire time as this creature pulled me deeper and deeper away from the entrance.

Finally, it let me go and I pushed myself up and away from it. I pushed myself up against the wall and my lip quivered from fear. The rank smell got even more strong as the creature came closer to me, breathing down my neck.

I whimpered and clicked my flashlight on. The dull light started shining and I made it shine on the creature. I gasped as I saw a zombie-like thing. He looked like that weird creature from those _God of the Rings _movies. His left ear had a bite mark on it and his face was giving me a nasty scowl. I gulped and stared at it. He softened his gaze and looked at me with wonder and lowered his scowl to a calm expression. His large brown eyes were peering at me with curiosity.

I looked at him more, noticing his features.

It was Ezekiel!

He must be following Chris. Ever since _Total Drama World Tour_, he's been popping up in random places. He was even in season four, _Total Drama Revenge of the Island_.

I always felt sympathy for the poor guy. He turned into some creature-like being and never fully returned back.

I gave him a warm, sheepish smile as he looked at me.

Even if I felt sorry for him, he was still pretty creepy.

I moved away when he came even closer to me, but he grabbed my arms and I dropped my flashlight. It went dark again and I bit down on my bottom lip. I didn't know what Ezekiel was capable of now that he was a weird creature thing. I didn't know if he'd injure me, kill me or what. I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth from his green face come closer to mine.

He sniffed me. I couldn't see him, but I sure could hear what he was doing and feel what he was doing just fine.

He nudged his face into mine and I grimaced.

"P-Please don't hurt me..." I pleaded in a whisper.

I felt him ungrasp me and I rubbed my arms, a bit relieved.

I didn't know if I was able to stand up and run. Was he letting me go? Was I free?

Then all of a sudden he pushed me onto the ground. I yelped and rubbed my head some. I started to sit up but he pushed me back down. I pushed my brown curls away from my face and my heart sped up. I was really frightened now. He was going to kill me. I just know it!

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I thought about my family and all the friends I had made during the duration of this season: _Total Drama Jungle Madness_.

I never thought I, the shy, quiet and seemingly smart girl, would ever find so many friends. This show was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I overcame my fear of not talking to people and being anti-social and I finally blossomed. Of course Chris made us do all those awful and torturing challenges, but it was all worth it for just meeting those few awesome people here. Now, it didn't matter. Ezekiel was going to murder me and no one will find me in this cave and Chris wouldn't care enough to even send out a search party because I am of no value to him.

Hot tears rolled out of my deep blue eyes. The emotions were just too much for me.

I might as well just let Zeke maim me and get it over with. I spread out my arms and bent my knees up. It was the most comfortable way for me to get killed and just die.

But to my surprise, Ezekiel didn't kill me. He just curled up next to me, resting his balding head on my arm.

I couldn't see him but I could tell he was tired and on his way to falling asleep. His breathing eased and soon he was snoring. But I was trapped. If I moved, he'd wake up and get angry and possibly kill me **_then_**. This was going to be a long wait...

* * *

A yawn escaped from my mouth.

I sat up, running my hand through my thick head of hair.

My eyes expanded as I realized I was no longer in the cave. I was outside of it and the other two markers were sitting beside me with my map and flashlight!

I picked them up quickly and stood up. I pulled out my first two red markers and looked around. It was almost morning. I must have fallen asleep while in the cave, but there was no way I could have won the challenge now. We started early yesterday afternoon and it was now the morning of the next day. The other competitor most likely has already won. There is no way I've won this. And besides, I have to hurry all the way back to the camp grounds where all the tents are. I have no idea where I am at this point.

I sighed and plopped down on a log.

"I give up..." I said aloud to myself.

"No..." A creepy, raspy voice said from behind me.

I gasped and turned around, falling backwards. I am such a clumsy person...

Ezekiel looked down at me.

I stared up at him and he gave me a side grin.

"I... I didn't know you could talk anymore..." I responded, still looking up at his sickening green face.

"Zeke talk very little." He stated. His smiled widened and I blushed. I don't know why I blushed, but I did.

He helped me up and I stood to my feet. My feet went inward and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. This was very awkward. Here I thought Zeke couldn't talk anymore, but all along, he could. Barely, but he could. I have no idea what happened after he had fallen asleep beside me. I was afraid to ask at first, but I probably needed to know.

"Um, so how did I get out here? I was in the cave with you..."

He stood up, but was still hunched non-human-like.

"Zeke bring you out, find your markers and lay it with your stuff." He said with kind eyes.

"Oh... Um, thank you. I really appreciate it." I told him, grinning a bit and still rubbing my neck. My face fell though and I sighed. "But I've probably already lost..."

Ezekiel picked me up bridal-style and I widened my eyes and looked at him. He started running and I held onto him, not wanting to go bucking off and hurting myself. I've already fell down too many times. I don't need to bruise myself up anymore than I already have.

My eyes stayed shut as Ezekiel carried me off.

I felt us stop and I opened one of my eyes. I lifted my head up and saw we were back at the camping grounds!

Chris, Chef Hatchet and all the other contestants were there.

I even spotted Duke.

Oh, flipper nuggets! I knew I didn't win.

"Olivia, nice of you to join us." Chris announced. "What took you so long? And... What the heck is Zeke doing here? !" He said, looking shocked.

I realized Ezekiel was still holding me up. My face turned red and I whispered to him that he could put me down now. He put me down and I walked over to Chris and everybody else. I was being followed though. Ezekiel was right behind me. I tried to pay him no attention.

"Long story short, he helped me find the rest of my markers." I said lowly, holding up the four red markers I was suppose to collect.

Chris rubbed his chin and smirked.

"Well, isn't this a turn of events. Looks like Duke doesn't win afterall." He said.

Duke frowned. "WHAT? !" He shouted in rage. I shrank back. Duke was the other person in the finale. We were competing against each other and he was really competetive. He was tough too and really rather rude. He hated not getting his way and always looked down on most of the other competetors. I didn't really like him all that much for obvious reasons. He was too scary and violent for my taste. I stepped back a bit and Ezekiel sprang into action. He pounced on Duke and pinned him down. "Let go of me you weirdo freak! Get off of me!"

Duke struggled underneath Zeke and I dropped my things and ran over to them.

"Ezekiel stop! It's okay!" I begged.

Zeke turned to look at me then got off of Duke. He walked over to me, hunching and all. Duke glared at the two of us and stood back up. He dusted himself off and some of the old contestants snickered at him. He looked at them all sharply and they hushed up pretty fast.

"Oohkee then..." Chris began to say. "Anyway! Since Olivia isn't actually dead like we had hoped- thought! Like we had thought and she collected all four of the red markers, she is this season's winner!"

Joy overtook my body and I smiled.

Duke scoffed and snatched up his three markers from the ground, grumbling to himself and kicking the dirt.

Louis, Trisha and Emi ran over to me. They hugged me and congratulated me. Ezekiel growled and I patted his head. "They're my friends." I reassured him. He stepped back and I grinned. He was a nice guy. Freaky, but nice. He was also overprotective. I thought he liked Anne Maria last season. Or maybe I'm just getting my hopes up and he just thinks I'm fragile because I'm an outcast type of girl.

"You did great, Olive!" Louis proclaimed, using my nickname he had given me during the first few days here. Louis was my second friend I made here. He was the only boy who actually took the time to talk to me. Sadly, he was voted off in the eleventh episode because he didn't complete the final task. It was sad seeing him go. He wished me luck though and I think that boosted up my confidence once he reassured me that I was going to win this thing.

I blushed.

"Thanks."

Trisha embraced me, saying, "Girl, you did fantastic! We are so happy you won and not that dunderhead over there."

Trisha started talking to me on the first day we arrived here. She took me under her wing and made me feel safer here. She was like a big sister to me. She was very nice but didn't take anything from anybody. She didn't like doing revenge, but didn't disagree when other people got what they deserved from others or karma coming and biting them in the butt. She was voted off only four weeks ago. She hadn't done her exact best in one of the challenges so most of the people thought it was her time to go. I never voted for her though. I didn't vote for _any _of my friends. I'm just not that kind of person.

We all glanced over at Duke. He kicked a rock but tripped and fell as a tree limb fell off a tree and landed on his back. We all chuckled as he griped and complained. Emi started messing around with my curly hair. I swatted at her slightly and she looked at me, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey! Your hair looks so unkempt. I'm trying to help you out here!"

I rolled my eyes. Emi was one of those girls that liked grooming and messing around with people's hair. She had different color hair everyday and sometimes experimented with styles, but mostly just kept her hair long and straight with her wearing some school girl outfit. She was very unique and she actually helped me come out of my shell some. She always said I had the most beautiful curly hair. She flattered me and constantly gave me compliments. Trisha said she was a good friend to have around because she could bring you up even on your darkest days. She was very hyper as well. She made us laugh with her crazy antics and random behavior.

"Okay, have at it." I told her and she squealed with glee and fixed my hair. She pulled out a brush and some hair styling supplies and managed to make my hair tamed. She held up a mirror and I looked back at it. My hair was actually neat looking for once. My curls were staying in place and my hair seemed shorter. She must have given me a trim for instead of it being to my mid-back, it was now just inches above that. I looked... nice. I smiled at myself in the mirror and noticed a certain green guy in the reflection behind me.

I turned around and Louis, Trisha and Emi were standing back now, huddled in a group. They looked at Ezekiel with fear and I chuckled.

"He won't hurt you." I promised them.

"Are you sure?" Louis questioned skeptically.

I nodded and they all gathered around me once again.

"Oh, before I forget, here you are Olivia. One. Million. Doll-uhs!" Chris spoke, handing me over the large case of cash.

Overwhelmed, I cheered for myself then stopped as I blushed from humiliation. I'm sure my freckles were a lot more visible now that my face was the color of a tomato. Some people chuckled and laughed and I frowned sadly. I hated being the center of attention like that, especially after I've done something completely idiotic. I'm such a loser...

"S-Sorry..." I apologized after my outburst.

Louis chuckled some and put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't sweat it, Ol-" Zeke narrowed his eyes at him and Louis removed his arm from me, backing away from me slightly. "S-Sorry, sorry about that dude. My fault. She's _all _yours." He responded.

Ezekiel nodded in satisfaction and latched his arms around my waist as he bent down into a crouching position.

I peered down at him and he looked up at me.

His brown eyes stared into my blue ones and I had to look away from him. My cheeks heated up and I knew I was blushing once again. How does he keep doing that? I stole a quick glance and he was actually pretty cute, despite the odor and the green complexion and the lack of hair and the chunk of ear missing and the animal-like behavior and posture he obtained. He wasn't such a bad person. He was nice to me and actually helped me win. I owed it to him.

I sat the case down beside me and pulled him up to meet me face to face.

"Thank you, Ezekiel. You really helped me win this thing." I smiled at him.

Hearts formed in his eyes and I bit my lip.

I didn't know if I was going to regret this or not but I just went ahead and planted one on his disgusting lips.

I ignored all the moans and groans from my former competitors.

As I released, I felt Zeke's arms magnetize onto me. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and buried the side of his head under my chest. My face warmed up and I turned beet red. I wasn't expecting this. I was just being kind to him. I didn't know he'd be so clingy. But if I had to be completely honest, I loved it!

He may not be the most best looking guy in the world, the most educated, the most human-like, but he was still sweet and adorable to me.

I rubbed my hand over his scalp and he smiled.

**Best. Day. Of. My. Life.**

First I win a million big ones then I get a boyfriend! I think...

I picked up my case and gripped Ezekiel's hand.

"Want to go home with me and my friends?" I asked him.

"Yes." He says in that rough voice of his.

I grin and he grins back at me as I lead him over to my friends, one million dollars in hand.


End file.
